particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Rainer V of Hulstria
His Imperial Majesty Rainer, Crown Prince of Hulstria, Crown Duke of Sisula, Hereditary Prince of Tirgith (b. February 11th, 2912, Fliederbrunn Palace, Kien, Greater Hulstria) is the heir to the Hulstrian, Sisulan and Trigunian thrones; he is the first son of Ferdinand II of Hulstria and Princess Harriet of Talmoria and older brother to Archdukes Heinrich and Maximilian and Archduchess Aleksandra. Crown Prince Rainer's paternal grandparents were Maximilian VII of Hulstria and Idda, Countess of Savonia and his maternal grandparents were George VI of Talmoria and Sophia, Countess of Leadore. The Crown Prince is currently married to Rosaline, 1st Imperial Princess of Luthori; they have two issues. Archdukes Leopold and Franz. Early Life His Imperial Majesty Archduke Rainer George Rudolph Charles Klaus Gustav of Hulstria, Prince of Tirgith, was born on February 11th, 2912, to Ferdinand II of Hulstria and Princess Harriet of Talmoria at Fliederbrunn Palace in Kien, born just seven days before the birthday of his own father, Kaiser Ferdinand. Rainer was named after several different monarchs, whom he descended from, though his main name of Rainer came from Rainer IV of Hulstria, the Hulstrian monarch during the period of Dual Monarchy. Rainer was immediately given the titles of HIM Crown Prince of Hulstria and HRNH Hereditary Prince of Tirgith, including HRH Crown Duke of Sisula since when Rainer was born, his father was already sitting on the Hulstrian throne; the Crown Prince was born six years after his paternal grandfather Maximilian VII of Hulstria abdicated the throne in 2906, allowing the young Ferdinand to be crowned. In the period between 2906 and 2912 Rainer's uncle, Archduke Leopold, was the heir presumptive to the thrones in Hulstria, Sisula, and Trigunia. Leopold already had two children with his consort, Princess Lucinda of Drania, so if Ferdinand would have passed before he could issue a heir, the Imperial Court of Hulstria would remain in safe hands, and would continue on. Through Leopold, Rainer was cousins with several members of the Dranian nobility, including Queen Regina I and King Rodrigo I of Drania; his uncle was Carlos I of Drania who in the same decade would form the Imperial Consortium with Ferdinand II. Through his mother, Princess Harriet, Rainer was related to members of the House of Hemmingway; his maternal grandfather was George VI of Talmoria and his uncle was George VII of Talmoria. Rainer is cousins with the heir to the Talmoria throne, Crown Prince Charles. Through his father's side Rainer was related to several Valonen, Lusk, Bavorian, and Orléans-Vasser monarchs. Education & Military Career Marriage to Princess Rosaline Official Duties As the heir to the throne, Rainer acts as one of the main representatives of the monarchy, more notably his father, Ferdinand II, in international royal affairs. Rainer is the Hulstrian Monarch's representative to the International Monarchist League and as such, reguarly attends meetings held by the IML. The Crown Prince also acts as counsel to both Hulstrian and Trigunian foreign ambassadors to other monarchies. Additionally he acts as a board member of the Hulstrian Olympic Delegation to the International Olympic Committee and acts as the honorary president of the Hulstrian Imperial Curling Association. From 2936 to 2946 Rainer served as the Crown Commissioner of Hulstria. Personal Interests Crown Prince Rainer has a wide range of personal interests which range from international politics to sports and education. Ancestry Name Orgins The official orgins of Rainer's given name are; * Rainer-''' After Rainer IV of Hulstria * 'George-' After George VI of Talmoria * 'Rudolph-' After Rudolph V of Hulstria * 'Charles-' After Charles I of Rildanor * 'Klaus Gustav-' After Klaus Gustav IV Nicknames Titles & Styles '''Alduria: :Titles :* Prince-Royal of Alduria (11 Febuary 2912 – Present) :Styles :* His Imperial Highness (11 Febuary 2912 – Present) :Primary form of address :* His Imperial Highness Rainer, Prince-Royal of Luthori (11 Febuary 2912 – Present) The Imperial Crownlands of Greater Hulstria: :Titles :* Archduke of Hulstria (11 Febuary 2912 – Present) :* Crown Prince of Hulstria (11 Febuary 2912 – Present) :Styles :* His Imperial Majesty (11 Febuary 2912 – Present) :Primary form of address :* His Imperial Majesty Rainer, Archduke of Hulstria (11 Febuary 2912 – Present) :* His Imperial Majesty Rainer, Crown Prince of Hulstria (11 Febuary 2912 – Present) The Holy Luthori Empire: :Titles :* Prince-Royal of Luthori (11 Febuary 2912 – Present) :Styles :* His Imperial Highness (11 Febuary 2912 – Present) :Primary form of address :* His Imperial Highness Rainer, Prince-Royal of Luthori (11 Febuary 2912 – Present) Democratic Empire of Talmoria: :Titles :* Prince of Talmoria (11 Febuary 2912 – Present) :Styles :* His Royal Highness (11 Febuary 2912 – Present) :Primary form of address :* His Royal Highness Rainer, Prince of Talmoria (11 Febuary 2912 – Present) The Great Princedom of Trigunia: :Titles :* Hereditary Prince of Tirgith (11 Febuary 2912 – Present) :Styles :* His Royal Northern Highness (11 Febuary 2912 – Present) :Primary form of address :* His Royal Northern Highness Rainer, Hereditary Prince of Tirgith (11 Febuary 2912 – Present) Democratic Kingdom of Tukarali: :Titles :* Viscount of Nusira Lionta (11 Febuary 2912 – Present) :Styles :* His Royal Higness :Primary form of address :* His Royal Highness Rainer, Viscount of Nusira Lionta (11 Febuary 2912 – Present) Archduchy of Vorona: :Titles :* Prince of Vorona (11 Febuary 2912 – Present) :Styles :* His Royal Highness :Primary form of address :* His Royal Highness Rainer, Prince of Vorona (11 Febuary 2912 – Present) Category:Hulstrian Monarchy Category:Trigunian Monarchy